csofandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek/CSO2/CSO2
Hide and Seek is an official PvP fun mode in Counter-Strike Online 2. It was previously released as an Event mode. Overview This is a round-based mode whereby a team of players will be chosen to environment objects and have to hide from the humans. Each player that is chosen to be an object can choose between two random choices (vary greatly in size) and can spend 1000 points to pull the handle if one is unsatisfied with the obstacles offered to be disguised as. The obstacles have to blend themselves into the background or escape from being spotted in order to survive the round. Both players can objects are affected by fall damage. With the recent update, players spectating on the props team can thumbs up surviving ones by pressing on the key. Each spectator can vote only once per round. Every "living" survivor has a maximum of 10 thumbs up. Once per round, objects will have to change their forms during the 20-second countdown before the second minute. Meanwhile to prevent weapon spamming, humans lose health each time they fire their weapons. When only 30 seconds remain before a round ends, humans are given M249 automatically and a speed boost. In addition, their health will not decrease. Release date *South Korea: 4 September 2014 (event mode). **Official released on 2 October 2014. Compatible maps Available prop disguises File:Hide_acunit01.png|Air conditioner unit File:Hide_acunit1.png|Ditto File:Hide_acunit02.png|Ditto File:Hide_acunit2.png|Ditto File:Hide_bananna_bunch.png|Bananas File:Hide_barrelwarning.png|Warning barrel File:Hide_barstool01.png|Bar stool File:Hide_bed.png|Bed File:Hide_bench_concrete.png|Concrete bench File:Hide_bench_indoor001a.png|Indoor bench File:Hide_bottle02.png|Bottle File:Hide_box_stack1.png|Stack of boxes File:Hide_box_stack2.png|Ditto File:Hide_briefcase001a.png|Briefcase File:Hide_bushgreenbig.png|Big green bush File:Hide_cannon_target.png|Cannon target File:Hide_cardboard_box01.png|Cardboard box File:Hide_chairantique.png|Antique chair File:Hide_cinderblock01a.png|Cinder block File:Hide_claypot02.png|Clay pot File:Hide_claypot03.png|Ditto File:Hide_concrete_barrier001a.png|Concrete barrier File:Hide_concretebags.png|Stack of concrete bags File:Hide_consolepanelloadingbay.png|Control panel File:Hide_controlroom_chair001a.png|Chair File:Hide_controlroom_desk001b.png|Desk File:Hide_crate_fruit_break.png|Fruit crate File:Hide_cs_italy_barrel01.png|Wooden barrel File:Hide_woodbarrel001.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_cheese_case01.png|Cheese case File:Hide_cs_italy_cloth_tent01.png|Tent File:Hide_hs_italy2_tent03.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_flowerpot01.png|Flower pot File:Hide_cs_italy_flowerpot02.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_box02_b.png|Fruit box File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_box05_b.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_box06_b.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_fruit_carrier01.png|Fruit carrier File:Hide_cs_italy_milk_case01a.png|Milk can File:Hide_cs_italy_milk_case01b.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_road_lamp01.png|Road lamp File:Hide_cs_italy_road_sign01.png|Road sign File:Hide_cs_italy_road_sign02.png|Ditto File:Hide_nostopssign.png|Ditto File:Hide_cs_italy_sign04.png|Signage File:Hide_cs_italy_stall_box01.png|Box (Italy model) File:Hide_de_dust2_box01.png|Ditto (Dust2 model) File:Hide_cs_italy_table01.png|Table File:Hide_hs_italy2_table01.png|Ditto File:Hide_it_mkt_table2.png|Ditto File:Hide_stone_italyarch01.png|Arch support (Italy model) File:Hide_de_inferno_arches01.png|Ditto (Inferno model) File:Hide_de_inferno_arches02.png|Ditto File:Hide_de_inferno_warhead01.png|Stack of nuclear bombs File:Hide_de_train_securityguard.png|Guard corpse File:Hide_dryer_box.png|Dryer box File:Hide_fence02a.png|Fence File:Hide_fence02b.png|Ditto File:Hide_file_box.png|Container of files File:Hide_file_cabinet1.png|Cabinet File:Hide_file_cabinet2.png|Ditto File:Hide_file_cabinet3.png|Ditto File:Hide_fire_extinguisher.png|Fire extinguisher File:Hide_firehydrant.png|Fire hydrant File:Hide_flower_barrel.png|Flower barrel File:Hide_foliage_italytree_b02.png|Tree File:Hide_forklift.png|Forklift File:Hide_furniture_couch01a.png|Couch File:Hide_furniture_lamp01a.png|Lamp File:Hide_furniture_shelf01a.png|Wooden shelf File:Hide_furniturechair001a.png|Wooden chair File:Hide_furnituredrawer001a.png|Wooden drawer File:Hide_furnituretable001a.png|Wooden table File:Hide_garbage_can.png|Garbage can File:Hide_garbage_coffeemug001a.png|Coffee mug File:Hide_garbage_glassbottle003a.png|Glass bottle File:Hide_garbage_milkcarton001a.png|Milk carton File:Hide_garbage_milkcarton002a.png|Ditto File:Hide_garbage_plasticbottle001a.png|Plastic bottle File:Hide_garbage_plasticbottle003a.png|Ditto File:Hide_garbage_takeoutcarton001a.png|Take-away carton File:Hide_gascan001a.png|Gas can File:Hide_glassjug01.png|Glass jug File:Hide_grainbasket01a.png|Grain basket File:Hide_grainbasket01b.png|Ditto File:Hide_grainbasket01c.png|Ditto File:Hide_handtruck.png|Hand truck File:Hide_harddrive02.png|Computer chassis File:Hide_hay_bails.png|Bales of hay File:Hide_hide_chicken.png|Chicken File:Hide_hs_italy2_parasol01.png|Parasol File:Hide_ladderaluminium128.png|Ladder File:Hide_lamppost03a_off.png|Lamp post File:Hide_largebush05.png|Large bush File:Hide_light_streetlight.png|Street light File:Hide_metal_paintcan001a.png|Paint can File:Hide_meter.png|Meter barrier File:Hide_microwave01.png|Microwave File:Hide_moneypallet.png|Money pallet File:Hide_moneypallet_washerdryer.png|Ditto File:Hide_moneypallet02.png|Ditto File:Hide_monitor02.png|Computer monitor File:Hide_newspaperstack01.png|Stack of newspapers File:Hide_pallet_barrels.png|Pallet barrel File:Hide_paper_towels.png|Paper towel File:Hide_patio_chair2.png|Patio chair File:Hide_petfoodbag01.png|Pet food File:Hide_pi_apc.png|APC File:Hide_plant01.png|Plant File:Hide_plasticcrate01a.png|Plastic crate File:Hide_pot_big.png|Big pot File:Hide_potted_plant1.png|Potted plant File:Hide_potted_plant2.png|Ditto File:Hide_potted_plant3.png|Ditto File:Hide_powerbox01a.png|Power box File:Hide_pushcart.png|Pushcart File:Hide_pylon.png|Pylon File:Hide_radiator01a.png|Radiator File:Hide_radio.png|Radio File:Hide_roof_vent001.png|Roof ventilation File:Hide_roof_vent004.png|Ditto File:Hide_shelves_metal.png|Metal shelves File:Hide_shelves wood.png|Wood shelves File:Hide_shoe001a.png|Shoe File:Hide_sofa.png|Sofa File:Hide_sofa_chair.png|Sofa chair File:Hide_spirea.png|Spirea File:Hide_statue_horse.png|Horse statue File:Hide_stoplight.png|Traffic light File:Hide_streetsign01.png|Street sign File:Hide_streetsign02.png|Ditto File:Hide_table_picnic.png|Picnic table File:Hide_tableantique.png|Antique table File:Hide_ticketmachine.png|Ticket machine File:Hide_tire1.png|Tire File:Hide_tirestack.png|Stack of tires File:Hide_trafficcone001a.png|Traffic cone File:Hide_trash_can.png|Trash can File:Hide_trashbin01a.png|Trash bin File:Hide_trashdumpster01a.png|Dumpster File:Hide_tv_monitor01.png|TV monitor File:Hide_utilitypole01a.png|Utility pole File:Hide_vending_machine.png|Vending machine File:Hide_vending_turtle.png|Turtle doll File:Hide_wagon.png|Wagon File:Hide_winch02.png|Winch File:Hide_wine_barrel.png|Wine barrel File:Hide_wirespout.png|Wiresprout File:Hide_wood_pallet001a.png|Wood pallet Gallery hideandseek_officialss1.png hideandseek_officialss2.png Cso2_0008.jpg|"Ta Bom" Kill FX Trivia *After the 18 December 2014 update of South Korea, the mode icon was changed. *This mode is based on a server-side modification, PropHunt, originally began for Team Fortress 2, another Valve's game. *"Tá bom" means "Okay", or thumbs up in Portuguese. Category:Modes